New Found Light
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: /AU/ Toothiana made a decision and moved to LA a year after her graduation to pursue her dreams without properly thinking things through. Now a waitress and a part time babysitter, she meets Jack by chance and that was the moment she realized her life in LA was only just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**New Found Light  
**

**~1~**

"_I want to be famous too when I grow up" she told them once and her parents—Rashmi and Haroom stared down at her, exchanging brief looks of mixed surprise and bafflement for they both knew that if Toothiana wanted something, there was no turning back. Of course that time she was still young and they thought she was only babbling. _

_Toothiana, or Tooth for short was only a mere child, six years of age to be exact. She was born to a fairly wealthy family in Thailand and is the only child of Rashmi and Haroom, often referred to as their little treasure. Of course she was spoiled to no end. Her parents loved her so much, they provided her with anything she asked for and gave her their endless attention._

_Despite this, Tooth never let go of her kind and friendly nature. She was verbose and out-spoken; at times even a hyper-active wild child who felt like there were no rules to hold her down. She often chatters and her words were always spoken so fast, they become incoherent. Sometimes she herself had no idea of what she was saying either. _

_The girl had big dreams and held high hopes for someone her age. Her round eyes always held a look of determination, depicting her relentless personality. It was the exact look she was giving them at the moment._

_Rashmi laughed, not a scornful laugh of disdain but a gentle amused giggle. She crouched down to Toothiana's eye level and held her small shoulders as she smiled. "Oh my little treasure, whatever do you mean by this?" the girl squirmed under her mother's grasp, uncomfortable of the set of heavy gazes that were now locked on her. She pursed her lips hesitantly, not sure of how to expound her thoughts. "Well, you know" she started childishly, giving them the wide eyed look of pure innocence they were all too familiar with. "Like those people in movies, I wanna be just like them some day, do you think I can?"_

_Faint disapproval flashed across Haroom's expression, disappearing as quick as it came. He too crouched down to look at her, placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair fondly. "Of course you can some day, but you must understand. If you want to become someone like that…" he hesitated, deeming to choose the right words carefully. "You have to be persistent, and you have to be strong." He could feel Rashmi tense beside him. They both knew one day Tooth would eventually pursue her dreams and one day she would get hurt. _

"_But I'm strong," the girl insistent, puffing out her chest. "I can handle anything."_

"_Of course you can!" Rashmi reached out to run her fingers through the child's hair comfortingly. "But just remember we will always be there to help you."_

"_I don't have to remember it, I already know so." Tooth beamed at them brightly as she toyed with a strand of her hair. Though the idea of Toothiana leaving her home to go to Hollywood was a terrifying thought for her parents, they had no other choice but to encourage her as she grew, after all, they desired to keep her happy. They would support her whenever she was ready, but neither of them expected it would happen this soon. _

_As soon as Toothiana graduated from collage in a course of Performing Arts, she presented the idea of moving to Hollywood for some auditions to see if she could land a role in any movies. All Haroom could offer was a reluctant smile, but Rashmi was incredulous. _

"_This…you are practically throwing your life away!" She snapped, no matter how much she tried to keep her voice leveled, her anger was boiling up inside of her._

_Tooth was taken aback by her statement. Her eyes were wide and brimming as the tears began to glaze over but she angrily blinked them away, not wanting to seem weak. Shhe wanted to show them she could make her own decisions. "How is this throwing my life away?" she asked tightly, keeping her voice from quivering. "I am moving there to try some auditions and who knows, I might even land a role in a movie, even the smallest role would be alright for me, after all life is like a ladder right? You'll just keep climbing up until you reach the top." _

"_Toothiana you do not understand," Rashmi tried again. "You are too naïve, you do not just simply go to Hollywood for auditions. You must need agents; you need managers and someone who is willing to represent you."_

"_I can find those," the girl insisted. "I'll just live there for a while, go attend a few auditions and maybe I'll meet someone who is willing to represent me."_

"_It does not happen like that Tooth," her mother sighed in exasperation, running a hand through her hair. "Have you learned nothing from all those reality shows you watched? How those celebrities used to work in fast food chains just to earn money? Its not that easy to work there Tooth. You'll have a better chance here?"_

"_How do you know that?" Tooth accosted, giving her a pointed look. "You've never even been there! You are the one who kept repeating the saying to me right? You'll never know until you try."_

"_Toothiana you must listen to me." Her mother was pleading already. "You do not have enough experience with real life. Things just do not work the way you think they do, miracles will not happen immediately, especially if you are in California. You need to stay here for a couple more years, you'll have the chance to get a better job here and maybe while you are working, you can attend more acting classes."_

_Toothiana flopped onto her chair and buried her face in her hands. "Mother, I've been to so many summer workshops and acting classes during high school. I've joined so much plays, don't you think that's enough experience already?"_

"_Toothiana…" Rashmi shook her head. "No, that is not enough" as much as she hated to say those words, it is true. "High school is entirely different from working. You have to remember you have already graduated and your life won't always have instruction to tell you what to do."_

"_That's that point," the girl answered icily. "I am graduated and I can make my own decisions. I don't need your instructions to tell me where to go because I believe I'm making the right choice."_

_Rashmi couldn't understand. Toothiana was an excellent student, she excelled in her academics and had straight A's every year. She expected her to have more logic than this. "My dear" she sighed, taking a seat beside her, folding her hands calmly on her lap. "Dreams take long to fulfill, but right now you are moving so fast."_

"_I'm not moving too fast" Tooth turned away from her mother, directing her icy cold stare out the window. "This is just the starting point. I know there is still a long way to go, I know that mother. I don't need anymore acting classes. I've waited all my life for this. I believe I'm ready!"_

"_But what if you are not?" Rashmi inquired, her eyes burning with range albeit her tone was still kept neutral. "It is another country on the other side of the world. Things are entirely different there. You will be around total strangers and you will be truly alone. Is that what you want?"_

"_No" Tooth returned her gaze to meet her mother's eyes. "No I don't want that, but I can bare with it for a little while." Her voice had an edge but her tone eventually softened. "I believe I can do it mother, you have to believe I can too. Just let me try"_

_Rashmi began to say something, but she couldn't find the right words. Closing her eyes, she stood up slowly and strode over to the balcony. "It is dangerous there" she said in a hushed whisper, barely audible but the silence was so deep Tooth was able to hear her. The girl suddenly felt like she was a part of those fables where the mother bears tell her cubs how dangerous it is out in the wild. It didn't make sense to her. L.A wasn't dangerous, al she had to do was stay away from dark alleys in the night and she would be fine. She was just about to object when Rashmi's whisper sounded again. "As beautiful as it might sound, the city of dreams is filled with heartbreak and sorrow." _

_Toothiana stood up as well and paced towards her mother, reaching out a shaking hand to cup her shoulder somewhat comfortingly. "I know that mother….just let me try….let me stay there for maybe a year and when nothing happens, I'll come home…"_

"_There will be heartbreak…." Rashmi turned to her daughter, taking her smaller hands in hers. "There will be a lot of heartbreak."_

_Tooth nodded. "I know that already, I'm ready." She bowed her head and looked down at her own feet before raising her head again. "Remember what you told me when I was small. You and father told me to be strong. Now I am strong and I know I'm ready because I know you will be there for me." _

_The woman gave her a weak smile; remembering her own statement she said years ago. Somehow it still felt like yesterday and she could still see the little Toothiana standing at her feet telling her about her dreams. "Your father and I….we only want to protect you from that heartbreak…you must understand."_

"_I do" She gave her hands a comforting squeeze. "Just let me try"_

"Order is ready!" the voice made Tooth snap out of her trance, she tore her eyes away from her palms and looked behind her to find the chef peering from the counter with steaming plates of food ready to serve. "Better not doze of again lass, if you don't want to get fired," he added.

"I'm sorry," she bowed her head slightly in apology and rushed to gather the orders into a tray. She hurried over to the tables to serve the food. "Just let me try," she muttered along the way. "See mother, I am trying to make this work."

It has only been her third month living on her own and she was already having a hard time. On her first few weeks in California, it was like living her dream. The stars she used to love so much were outshined by the brilliant city lights and the air felt so much colder than what she had grown accustomed to. The sound were a little deafening, loud music blaring from the speakers, car horns sounding and even the loud chatters of the strangers that walked by her. It felt like a whole different universe, but nonetheless she actually loved it there.

She managed to rent a small apartment for her to stay in while she went to a few auditions for small budget movies, TV movies and even cheap commercials, although the directors she tried for called her back only to inform her she didn't get the part, some never even called back at all.

After a few more weeks, she began to struggle. She figured couldn't land any roles any time soon so she decided to take a job in the Café not far from where her building was. It wasn't that bad, the pay was enough, and her boss was nice. The customers were okay too, most of them were up for a chat, some were grumpy and occasionally there are some who were downright rude, but she didn't mind. That's how life is after all. She recalled how grumpy she was the first time she didn't get even _a part _in the four auditions she went to.

Her parents called her once in a while to ask how she was doing but she would only lie and tell them she was casted in a short film which would be out _soon. _She knew they would only send her back when she told them the truth and she didn't want that. No matter how much she missed the warm comforts of her home, she wasn't ready to leave yet, even if the year she promised to stay has passed, she wouldn't leave yet. She would keep trying; keep climbing up until she reached the top.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, startling her a little. After she had served the orders, she set the tray aside and hauled herself up to sit on the counter top. She fumbled inside her apron and fished out her phone. An unknown number flashed on the screen along. A tinge of hope swelled in her heart as she pressed the answer button and held the phone to her ear, hoping it was a call back from an audition. "Hello? Yes this is her—oh, baby-sit this weekend? Okay, just text me the address and I'll be there at…um—oh 5pm? Alright, thank you ma'am."

Tooth sighed and shoved the phone back into her pocket when the woman hung up. The pay in the café was good enough, although it only served sufficient for her bills. She charged $10 dollars an hour for baby-sitting, though it might not sound much, it was enough to prevent her from getting kicked out of her apartment.

Looks like she was going to have another restless weekend and she was only getting a little whiff of how hard life could be**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Found Light**

**~2~**

The door flew open and more customers came bustling in. The ginger-haired girl set aside the book she had been reading and hurried around the counter to take down their orders, leaving Tooth alone with a tray full of coffee. "Hey, help me out here" she called and the girl looked over her shoulder as she fumbled for a pen and a notepad in the pockets of her apron. "In a minute" she said and dashed towards a couple whose patience seemed to be wearing thin.

Her name was Mary Katherine or M.K as she preferred to be called. She was an 18 year old who moved to California after her father was offered a job. With her mother gone, her father's income wasn't quite adequate and so she worked a summer job at the diner to help him save up for her collage fund.

"Alright, here I am" M.K came back shortly, clutching her notepad in her hand. She slid the loose slips into the window where the chef was then tuned around to face Tooth. "Ugh, these customers just don't stop coming" she took a few cups out of Tooth's tray and gathered them in her own. Lifting the dish, she held it above her head with three fingers in a rather showy manner and smirked mirthfully at Toothiana before stalking off.

The dark-haired waitress only rolled her eyes in a jovial manner and picked up her own set of orders, greeting each customer with a pleasant "good morning" as she gave out the steaming mugs.

The pair strode back to the counter, each leaning heavily on either side of it. "These people just won't stop coming" M.K groaned and flicked a strand of hair away from her face angrily.

"Maybe it's a good thing, I mean we could end up getting a raise." Tooth said in a way that seemed too cheerful for such a stressful day of work. It did not help lighten the mood but at least it brought a small smile to M.K's face. "Tooth, I have no idea how you manage to stay so happy most of the time."

She returned her smile and cut in quickly before the other had the chance to say anything else. "It's early in the morning M' don't tell me you're tired already."

"As a matter of fact I am" M.K said, although it sounded more like she was drawling. She lets out a yawn as she prepares a few more mugs for the coffee. "My dad kept me up all night playing bat noises in his phone."

"Bat noises?" Tooth's eye brows flew up as she came around the counter to lend her a hand. "May I ask why he was playing bat noises, in his _phone?"_

"Oh, you know my dad" the younger girl shrugged. "It's something about his research as always." The mugs were filled again. The steam rose into the air and wafted over to kiss Toothiana's cheeks. It was a familiar warmth that reminded her of the caramel tea her mother used to make her. The thought made her feel a sense of longing and her heart tightened.

"I come from a strange family, I know" M.K words broke her out of her trance. She shook away the thought immediately. "Oh, I come from a strange family too…to you guys I mean…but I'm not saying you guys are weird or anything….oh you get the point."

"Oh right," M.K pointed her pen towards her as she struggled to remember. "You are from Thailand right?"

"Yeah, thinks are just so different around her." Tooth said and sighed wistfully.

"At least you are out of collage" M.K pointed out, pulling a rag from her apron and wiping the splatters of coffee that had spilled over the counter. "Last year was a totally hectic year for me, so much projects and research and oh…I don't even want to think about it."

"I kinda wanna go back to collage" Tooth admitted absently as she collected the mugs together in a tray. "I mean in school it seems like there is always someone there to tell you what to do….but now that you can practically do whatever you want, you've got no idea if your doing it right nor not."

"I guess you never know what you might miss until it's actually gone. Hey, I'm still in collage and I'm facing the wrath of reality already." She emphasized by holding up the stained rag in her hand. "But I guess it's just sort of training to ready me for what's gonna come _after _I graduate."

"Well, if you look at it that way, I guess it doesn't seem that bad."

M.K agreed with her wordlessly and Toothiana hefted a tray to her shoulder level, gave out the orders and sauntered back, fast as a hummingbird.

"How bout you Tooth, how are your auditions going?" The ginger haired girl asked suddenly as she settled on the countertop and sat cross-legged.

Toothiana did not answer at first as she silently cleared away the used dishes from the table near by. "Haven't gotten a single call back for the passed month." Her tone was uncharacteristically bitter which bewildered M.K a little. It made her feel terrible for even asking. "Hey, hang in there, it'll come soon" she reassured, although she was having a hard time convincing herself as well. She never had big dreams like Tooth's but somehow she understood how it felt to set high hopes and get nothing in return. "You know how Hollywood works, it normally takes a few more years and then you'll get a breakthrough."

"But in order to get a breakthrough, I'd have to actually _land _a role." Tooth lowered her chin and avoided the other girl's eyes and she cleared away the remnants of food from her table. "Bit I don't really have that much time to do that, I don't even have an agent."

"Maybe you can convince your parents to let you stay a little while longer?" Mary Katherine suggested hopefully, leaning towards her.

Tooth puts it in thought but then sighs in defeat, her shoulders sagging. "It was hard enough to convince them to let me stay for a year. Sorry, I spoiled the morning "

"Oh no, don't worry about it" M.K brushes her with a gesture. "I do it all the time anyway. I guess life just makes _everyone_ complain." She took a breath and wiped the sweat away from her forehead with the back of her palm. "Hey why don't you come by to my house this weekend?"

Tooth gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I can't this weekend, I have to baby-sit."

The 18 year old tilted her head at her curiously. "Baby-sit? Okay I'll understand if you have an audition to go to but baby-sitting? When did this happen?"

Toothiana ran a hand through her hair in a way that made her seem spent, as if she was sick of all this and was ready to head home, but the gleam of determination quickly replaced the look as soon as it came. "My budget is beginning to waver; I can't afford getting kicked out of my apartment."

"If you do" Mary Katherine began teasingly. "You can always crash at my place. It's a mess and you'd probably see my dad dissecting some kind of cross-breed insect but I guess that'd be fine with you."

Toothiana jabbed her in the arm and the two broke into a fit of laughter. It was then, a tray of omelets were pushed out of the kitchen window and the gruff voice of the chef called back their attention. "Order is ready"

"I guess its time to get back to work then," said M.K as she slid off the counter top and adjusted the strings of her apron.

* * *

It was before midday when the customers started to trickle away, leaving the café almost empty, save a few who were having brunch. Toothiana sat on a stool by the register, breaking her fast with a slice of apple cake and tea. Her laptop was set in front of her as she scrolled through various articles in search for more auditions. Her eyes were beginning to throb from staring at the screen for the passed hour. Right now she felt no different from someone who was lost in a forest; it seemed that every path she wandered into led to the same place, which was here in the café. Every role she came across weren't grand but they certainly were out of her league. Without an agent of any sponsor to represent her, she was sure she did not stand a chance; she had learned that from the passed few weeks of trying.

Her frustration was starting to build up to the point where she had to resist the urge to pound on the keypad. She fingers were fidgeting tremulously and the only thing that held her back was the fact that she could never afford another laptop if she destroyed this one.

Letting out a groan, she buried her face in her hands and her fingers instinctively gripped onto her hair as if it was ready to pull it out at any moment.

"Hey Tooth" M.K gave her a little nudge on the shoulder, breaking her thoughts. "That guy is totally checking you out."

Tooth's cheeks visibly colored as she lifted her head and eyed the other girl with mock annoyance. "Oh will you stop teasing!"

"I am not!" the collage student shrugged and shot her the most innocent look she could muster. "Why don't you see for yourself?" she jutted chin towards the table beside the glass windows. Tooth's eyes followed wherever she was gesturing and indeed she found a lone figure, no older than her, she surmised, dressed in a blue wind-breaker and a pair of dark tattered jeans. His hair held the oddest shade she's ever seen, somewhere in between blonde and silver white. Though the shadows concealed his face, his bright sapphire eyes were prominent, catching the light of the morning that filtered though the glass and they were looking at her, not necessarily fixed on her, but she could definitely tell he was glancing at her direction.

"I told you so" M.K told her over her shoulder, favoring her with a mischievous smirk.

"How long has he been there?" she asked and turned away sharply from the stranger to face her friend, silently hoping that her face wasn't showing any color. "What's he ordering."

"Coffee, like all the other creeps here order" the other girl answered, despite herself, the smirk had never left her lips and Tooth was beginning to tense at the thought of what she might make her do. "I already gave him a cup and I told him the coffee will be coming soon, which _you _will be bringing to him." she elbowed her arm playfully.

"What!?" Toothiana stared at her incredulously as if M.K had suddenly sprouted another head and wasn't aware of it. "Why would you do that?"

"Uh, because he's checking _you _out!" M.K said like it was the most casual thing to do. "Come on, put him out of his misery and go _chat _with him a little."

"But…" the 22 year old craned her neck and took a glimpse at the stranger. His eyes had never left them, but it seems his gaze was fixed more on M.K than her. "What if he is checking _YOU _out? What then huh smarty pants?"

"Oh don't be silly!" M.K brushed her off with a simple shrug and crossed her arms. "I have been running around all day and his eyes have been on you this whole time." She practically shoved her forward "Stop being so hard on yourself, get him some coffee and go have a little chat with him." She practically shoved her forward.

"Alright fine!" she yanked the carafe right out of the coffee maker and stiffly made her way over to the stranger, grumbling something incoherently under her breath, oh she was certainly gonna get back at M.K for this.

As she approached, she forced upon a smile and greeted him. "Good morning sir" she momentarily forgot why she was there and added. "May I take your order?" Her hands instictively gripped around the handle of the carafe as she felt his icy gaze return to her again. Cold wisps ride down her spine and she to straighten to keep herself from flinching. It was not that his gaze was harsh, he did seem quite friendly in fact. It was just the color of his eyes, they seemed so steady and unwavering she swore it would have pierced through her soul if she kept looking into them.

"Well, there was that coffee I ordered but it never came" he quipped as he pushed away the newspaper he had been reading and lolled his head one side to return her smile.

Now that his face wasn't completely obscured by the shadow of the blinds, she felt herself growing a little flustered at his regard. It made her heart race wildly in uncontrolled beats and her fingers suddenly felt numb and clumsy. "Sorry" she blurted in a high squeak and she pursed her lips at how ridiculous she sounded. She had to stop her hand from slapping herself right there, right now. "Here is the coffee, sorry it took so long. Will there be anything else you'd like?"

He shook his head and leant back on his chair. "Nah, just coffee, and it's fine"

Toothiana took his mug and began to fill it with coffee. She found herself admiring his features from the corners of her eyes. She had to crane her neck in order not to make it obvious that she was staring. It was hard to tell where he was from, judging from his appearance. His accent did not sound foreign, but she had never seen anyone around here with hair so light it seemed silver, neither had she seen those eyes. Caucasian. She decided.

The coffee already had began to spill out of the rims of the glass and Tooth hadn't noticed.

"Uh, coffee is spilling" His voice seemed to have pulled her back to reality, for she tugged at the carafe with a sudden jolt, it caused the caffeine to spill over the floor instead. "OH!" she gasped, setting away the carafe, she proceeded to fumble for a rag somewhere in her apron. "I'm so sorry, oh my goodness, I didn't notice, is you stuff okay? Did you get wet? Did anything get-"

"Whoa there, hey" he held up his hands to stop her rant and grabbed a few table napkins to help her. "Hey, no harm done right? It's fine...you new at this? I haven't seen you around here before."

"Sort of" she answered, a little surprised that her voice wasn't quivering at all. "I've been here for three two weeks actually. You a regular diner?"

"Yeah, I always thought it was a nice place too work in, ignoring the fact that the people who work here spill coffee all the time" He was jesting, though there was something about him that seemed cocky, yet charming as well, Tooth couldn't decide which side was dominating but she suddenly became aware of how hot her cheeks were beginning to feel. "Someone had spilled coffee before?"

"All over me actually, but I'm fine" The boy must have noticed her flushing, for a smirk spread across his face and she couldn't choose weather to feel amused or irritated. "Oh" was all she could say, silently heaving a sigh of relief at the fact that she wasn't the only one who seemed careless

The cherry wood table was almost dry when the stranger abruptly sat up, glaring at the wall clock. He raked a hand though his hair and gritted his teeth in frustration. "I gotta take off." He took his backpack which had been disregarded on the floor and began to shove his things into it.

"But what about the things you ordered?"

"I'm running late" he pulled out a few bills from his pockets and handed them to her. "Here, keep the change."

Shouldering his pack, he hurried towards the door, leaving a very bemused Tooth behind, slightly dumbfounded. Before he disappeared out the doorway, he turned back. "By the way, I'm Jack, thanks for your help" then he was gone.

Her gaze remained on the spot he stood before, temporarily forgetting about M.K who was watching her with a ridiculously large grin. Tooth suddenly got the feeling she was about to see a lot more from him in the days to come. She didn't know why she was feeling so excited about it….

* * *

**I don't know why I am having such a hard time expressing my thoughts into words with this story, perhaps it's just writer's block? Ugh, its always writer's block -_-**

**Oh! I realized I haven't said anything to you guys.**

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate your reviews/follows/favorites. The summary would probably continue to change though, fanfiction didn't quite like the one I prepared when I was planning this fic (in other words, it did not fit)**

**I own nothing apparently, M.K is from the movie Epic and all rights got to their respective creators. **

**Crossover characters will continue to appear, Eugene, Rapunzel, Hiccup and maybe even Else will come in the latter chapters but sorry to the shippers for there will be ABSOLUTELY NO JELSA or any love triangles. Sorry, that's just not my thing. **


End file.
